Mated to Werewolves
by weregirl21
Summary: Florence Odette is new to Beacon Hills. She knows nothing about the supernatural, but she's soon caught up with it when she finds out that she has more than one werewolf soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As I am sure that you are aware, I do not own Teen Wolf, thank God. Too much pressure. Don't forget to fav and follow the story if you want to read more or review and tell me what you think.

Florence's POV

Moving to Beacon Hills wasn't one of the things that I thought that I would ever be happy about. Even now as I'm surrounded by love, family, and friends and more than enough drama to distract me from my tainted past, I will never forget the day I moved in with my grandmother. Or the way I felt.

In my eyes, my life had been over. As much as I loved my sweet grandmother, I missed my parents very much.

They had both died because of an animal attack. Even worse, they died while protecting me.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry," my grandmother said, pulling me into a hug after I got out of the driver's side of my very crappy and old white Nissan.

"It wasn't your fault, Gran," I said pulling away.

She stared at me long and hard her near cerulean blue eyes probably observing more than I would ever see in the mirror. She knew people that well.

"If only I had been there," she said in a rough tone. "Anyways, let me show you to your room."

I brought my one and only suitcase up to the guest room were I would be staying. It was small and there were a lot of squeaky wooden floorboards, but the last thing I cared about was the appearance of my room.

"Let's eat lunch. It's almost noon," my grandmother told me after I put some of my clothes in the small closet. "We still have to register you at Beacon Hills High School and sign you up for classes and such."

"I'm not really hungry, but I can sign up for classes," I said.

She frowned. "I didn't want to say anything, but sweetheart you look scrawny. I know that you lost your parents, and I lost a daughter, but we have to continue taking care of ourselves. For them. Because they are watching over us, and we don't want them to worry any more than they already are."

There were unshed tears in her eyes and there was a lump in my throat, yet neither of us cried.

We sat at her kitchen table in the dining room. She ate her turkey sandwich while I only starred at mine as it sat in front of me on a plate with a red rooster painted on it. She had a few chickens of her own in the backyard, but no rooster.

In between bites she discussed classes that I should take.

She thought that I should take easier classes because after everything that happened, I shouldn't stress myself out. However, there was no relief for the pain that I was going through and she knew that. I wanted harder classes to distract me.

I would be taking AP Calculus, AP Chemistry, AP English 12, AP US Government, PE, Wood Shop (After she begged me), Art, and Chorus.

"Now that that is settled, I will mail it away and you will be ready for school in a couple weeks, missy." She winked.

For a long couple of weeks, I was mostly stuck inside the house except for when I went shopping for school supplies or helped her feed the hens and collect their eggs.

I was almost relieved on the first day of school. I was surrounded by other students who didn't know about the reason for my grandmother's grief and my own.

Or so I thought.

"I'm sorry that your parents passed away," Stiles from my homeroom said as I shut the door to my locker.

I found it harder and harder to breathe the more he spoke.

I locked eyes with him, and I could tell that he didn't mean any harm.

He looked back at me with a startled look on his face. He looked at me differently like he had been struck by lightning and now was staring at the most beautiful thing in the world.

The way my mind works. Crazy I know.

"Have I met you before?" he asked sounding confused as a guy about Stiles height, a head taller than me with olive skin, brown hairs, and black hair I felt tempted to run my hands through approached. He was just as cute as Stiles was. Stiles had thick, dark brown hair, large brown eyes, and a tall, slim build. His friend was more muscular and athletic looking.

"No, not unless you have traveled outside of Beacon Hills," I said, feeling like an idiot. He's probably been outside of Beacon Hills, Florence. "I've never been here before."

"Well, if you need a friend I am here for you," he said.

"Hi, I am Scott McCall," his friend introduced himself. Just like his friend he had that same awestruck look in his eyes as he shook my hand.

"Florence Odette," I said my name.

"We know our friend Lydia saw you coming," Stiles said while Scott elbowed him in the ribs.

"Real smooth. We were not supposed to say anything," Scott whispered to Stiles probably thinking that I couldn't hear him.

I shook off their strange behavior. "You must've read about the animal attack in the newspaper," I told them feeling like I was drowning slowly in my own body.

"Yeah we did-" Scott said while Stiles said at the same time, "What animal attack?"

Now, I was very confused. How did Stiles know that my parents died without knowing that they died because of an animal attack? He must've heard people gossiping. What had they meant before? Lydia had seen me coming. Who is Lydia?

"I should be getting to class," I said, walking away.

"Wait!" the two boys said in unison, running after me.

Once they caught up to me, Scott walked on my right side while Stiles was on my left.

"I'm sorry about how strange we have been acting," Scott said, giving me the idea that he was the leader out of the two of them, "Give us a second chance."

"Okay, you guys seem nice," I said. "So do you guys both have AP Chemistry next?"

"There's AP Chemistry?" Stiles was incredulous.

"That sounds like a no." I laughed.

"It's not too late to make schedule changes," Scott said.

Aw, these two were very cute. Both of them were pining after me.

"You guys should get to your own classes before you decide whether or not you want to change your schedules," I said, "Besides I could be a total bitch."

I entered the biology classroom alone after Scott and Stiles dropped me off. I hoped that they wouldn't be this possessive over me all year. They didn't even know me. Ugh, this was going to be a long school year.

Almost every seat was taken except for a couple. One seat was next to a boy with short, light brown hair and expressive brown eyes. I found myself drawn to him. He was strong like Scott and tall like Scott and Stiles. Why was I comparing him to them, and how was I attracted to all of them?

"Did I see you hanging out with Scott McCall?" the boy asked after I sat down. "How do you know him?"

I was taken aback by his suspicious attitude. Who was he, and why was he concerned about how I knew Scott?

"I just met him. Why do you care?"

He looked up at me, meeting my eyes with an amused expression on his face. He looked like the kind of person who was amused often.

However, the amusement fled when his eyes landed on me.

He had the same strange look on his face like Scott and Stiles did when they first met me.

It was like he was seeing fireworks go off for the first time. Wonder. Awe. Excitement. Confusion. Need.

"What are you?" he asked.

"A girl who misses her deceased parents very much, and would do anything to bring them back." I blushed not knowing why I blurted that out to a total stranger. But he didn't feel like somebody I just met. Neither did Stiles or Scott.

He looked deep into my eyes. "I know that I just met you, but I would do anything to take your pain away."

He was acting just as strange as Stiles and Scott, but then again I wasn't acting like my normal self either.

"My name is Theo Raeken," he said, shaking my hand. I had to stop myself from telling him how much I hated hand shakes. They felt too formal.

"Florence Odette."

His eyes widened. "Lydia."

Now, I was dying to know who Lydia was. Something very strange was going on here.

I also found it strange how I was envious of her. From what I could tell after our brief encounters, Theo, Stiles, and Scott seemed like good guys.

I ended up having English next then math before I had lunch with Scott while the others had class.

"Is that all you are going to eat?" Scott asked with a shocked look on his face as I sat across from him with an apple in my hand.

I shrugged. "Not that hungry."

"You should eat something. No offense, but you are too skinny," he told me. Before I could protest he placed one out of two slices of his pizza on a napkin in front of me.

"There," he smiled showing his dimples in his cheeks. "That looks better."

"You shouldn't have done that," I said.

"Don't worry. I wanted to," he replied before starring at me long and hard.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know that we barely know each other, but I like you a lot already, and I was wondering if you were free this Friday," he answer.

Wow, okay.

"I think I am. Why?"

"I would like to take you out on a date," he informed me.

For a brief moment, I thought about Stiles and Theo and what they would think about me going out with Scott. I couldn't date all of them.

"Where would we go?" I asked.

"Anywhere you want," he grinned seeming very happy, "I can pick you up at five o'clock. I would say seven, but I don't know if I could wait that long."

"Sure, I think that will give me enough time to do my homework and get ready," I said.

God, I could never play it cool to save my life.

All the way to wood shop, I thought about what my date with Scott would be like. I think it was the happiest I had ever been in a long time.

I sat down at an empty desk in the classroom. A second later, a very hot guy with big emerald green eyes and blond hair styled very carefully sat down next to me. Why were there so many cute guys at Beacon Hills?

"Hi, my name is Liam Dunbar," he introduced himself.

I told him my name and he smiled. "Stiles told me a lot about you."

He was gossiping about me already? "What did he say?"

His expression said it all. I was the girl with the dead parents. I didn't know why it was so gossip worthy. I wasn't the only one whose parents had passed away.

"If you tell me that you are sorry that my parents died, I will punch you."

"Fiesty," he said, raising his hands up in mock surrender, "and fine I won't say that I am sorry about your parent's death, but I am, and if you need a shoulder to cry on, I am here."

"Thanks." These guys are so sweet, that they made me want to cry.

"Please don't cry," Liam said as the teacher walked into the room. "That wasn't the only thing Stiles said about you. He said that you were also very beautiful, sweet, and patient."

I was thankful when the teacher gave us the whole period to talk and hang out after he passed out forms that we needed to get signed. I wasn't good with hands on labor. The only reason I was taking this class was because this was right up Gran's alley. She loved building little things and this would give me something to do with her.

"How do you know Stiles?" I asked.

"I'm friends with him and Scott," he replied, "I skipped a grade, so that I could graduate with them."

So he was a year younger than me.

"It sounds like you guys are very close," I said.

"Yeah, we have been through a lot together," he admitted.

"I wish I had friends like that," I said wistfully.

"You have me, and I'm pretty sure that the others feel the same way," Liam said.

"But you just met me," I pointed out.

"Sometimes you just know things," he shrugged. "I know that we will be good friends if not more than that."

"Did you know that I am going out with Scott on Friday," I said.

He looked disappointed, but that didn't stop him from treating me like I was the only person in the classroom.

"No, I didn't, but that doesn't change anything," he said.

I decided to change the subject. "What do you do besides going to school?"

"I play lacrosse with Scott," he said. "Coach says that if we keep it up, we might both be offered scholarships."

"That is really great," I said, meaning it.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I used to write short stories. I went through a murder mystery phase, but now I don't like to think about death." I shuddered.

After that, he changed the subject, asking me several questions about myself while I only learned a little bit about him. The questions were light and silly and I found myself laughing a lot.

When I got home from school, Gran wasn't home. She left a note saying that she had some shopping to do.

Sighing, I worked on some of my homework while texting Theo, Stiles, Scott, and Liam. I had gotten Stiles number right before he dropped me off at chemistry, Theo's in chemistry, Scott's at lunch, and Liam's during woodshop.

After that, I fell asleep in my bed with a book resting on my chest and my phone buzzing away.

When I awoke, I noticed that my window was open, but it was closed before I fell asleep.

That's when I heard it. I could hear something growling.

My body began to shake as I slowly sat up in bed.

I screamed as a wolf the size of a horse with a thick, black fur coat and eyes the color of coal lunged at me. The last thing I felt was him tearing into the flesh around my neck. He looked just like the wolf that had killed my parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Author's Note- I know that it has been a long time, but it took me a while to figure out how I wanted to write this chapter. Thank you to all of the people who have read and commented on my story so far.

Florence

I watched as my blood began to run like a river out of my neck and on the bed where I am lying down. The vicious wolf that had bitten me before was gone now, and I was all alone.

As I grew more lightheaded from the loss of blood, I thought about how right after my parents died, I felt like I died too. So this wasn't really what killed me. I had not been alive for a while now.

I just wished that it wasn't so painful. That I could just die already, and do whatever happens to us afterward if anything at all.

To distract myself, I thought about my grandmother. Before both of our lives changed drastically after the loss of our loved ones, I enjoyed coming to her house. Sure, sometimes we went on big trips to San Francisco or Disney World, but it wasn't those things that I remembered the most.

It was the little things that I couldn't help thinking about like how we used to hold hands as we gently flung the chicken food/scratch out in the yard for the little birds to eat. Or how we use to go out in the garage and dance along to the Beach Boys and Bon Jovi whenever there was a thunderstorm.

She was the one who made me realize how important family was.

"Family is all that we have," she used to say as she softly patted the side of my face. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Me neither.

After a while, recalling the past was too much. I couldn't help but worry that if I did pass away, which seemed more and more likely as time continued to tick away, that my grandmother would be crushed without me. Besides me, she didn't have anybody else.

Instead, I thought about Stiles, Scott, Liam, and Theo. I knew that it was wrong to have a crush on four guys at the same time, but it doesn't matter anymore. It's not like I am going to live long enough to get my first kiss or get to know any of the guys like I would like to.

Each one of them was handsome. There was something about their eyes as they looked at me the first day we met. I was so sure that it was only the beginning of something great and not the end of one.

It was like I had this connection with them. Even now, it was like I could feel them, crazy I know. But when I had been around them earlier today, it was like I could breathe for the first time in a long time.

I wished that I could have gone out on a date like I planned to with Scott. I wished that I could talk to all of them right now, but I my arms and legs were numb and I couldn't reach out to get my phone. All of the guys had given me their phone numbers at some point during the school day.

I was so caught up daydreaming about my guys-my guys, gosh I am really losing it- that I smiled as my eyes began to close even though I knew that this was the end. Dying was strange. I should have been sad or scared, but I was felt neither of those things.

I was oddly at peace.

"Sweetheart, I am home!" I heard my grandmother sing as the front door opened

with a loud screeching sound.

Then everything went black. I didn't hear or see anything, but I was calm. Every now and then I could make out small pinpoints of light in the blanket of darkness that surrounded me. I felt like I was swimming in the nighttime sky, completely at ease.

It felt like I had been gone forever when, suddenly, everything changed.

Somebody had put wheels on my bed because I was still lying on it as somebody pushed it through grandmother's house. What was going on? Was I still dreaming? It was very loud here. I wanted to open my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. It was like my lips and my eyes were glued shut. I tried to move my arms or legs, but all I managed to do was wiggle a couple of my toes.

I was really confused and frightened. I thought that I was supposed to die today, I thought to myself.

"Not yet, sweetheart," an older woman's voice said.

My grandmother calls me that. Wait, did she just read my mind?

"No, I didn't read your mind," the strange woman said.

I must be talking out loud and I don't even know it. I have to be careful about what I say. Who is she?

"I'm Melissa McCall, a nurse at Beacon Hills hospital. Your grandmother called a 911 after she found you in your bedroom. A couple of EMTs were able to stop the bleeding and give you a blood transfusion while they transported you to the hospital," she finished as she continued to wheel me to a hospital room in what I now assumed was a gurney.

Funny. She has the same last name as Scott.

"You know my son, Scott," Melissa stated rather than asked. "That's right. He was talking this afternoon about a new girl at school named Florence. Just by the way he talked about you, I could tell that you were special. I am so glad that you are okay."

Please, don't let her tell Scott that I am here. I don't want him to see me like this.

I guess I was thinking that to myself that time because she didn't respond. Suddenly, the bed stopped moving. I guess I was in a hospital room now.

Sure enough, she gently picked me up and placed me on a larger, softer hospital bed. I sighed with my eyes still closed because they were stubborn, but at least it felt like I was laying on a cloud.

"You can rest now," Melissa said as she brushed a strand of hair away from my face. It reminded me of what my mother used to do when I was stressed out. "A doctor will be here in a couple of minutes to check your vitals, but since you are hooked up to a machine that records your heart rate and blood pressure, he shouldn't have to wake you up. Also, your grandmother will be up shortly. She is filling out paperwork at the front office. She didn't know that you would be awake yet."

I wanted to say "okay" or "Thank you," but I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. At least this time, I knew that I was fine and that I would be back.

I awoke to loud voices. I yawned and opened my eyes as I sat up. I was still exhausted, but I felt better.

"Where is she?" I heard Scott say. "Why didn't anybody tell me about this?"

"Probably, because we knew that you would be freaking out like you are now," Stiles said. How many people were here? Were they looking for me?

"I think that I am reacting appropriately, considering that my mate was attacked by a wolf last night," Scott said in the same loud voice. "Besides, you cried in the car the whole way to the hospital, Stiles because you were worried about Florence."

"Yes, I am concerned about her because she is my mate too! I may not have the same wolfy connection as the rest of you guys, but Lydia had a crazy vision that made it pretty clear that I complete the soulmate bond," Stiles ranted, speaking very quickly.

So they were talking about me since I heard Scott say "Florence," and they are also conveniently standing outside of my hospital room. I eyed the I.V. that was injected into my arm and the bag of fluids hanging near my head on a pole thingy. What exactly was in the fluids? Was I hearing Scott and Stiles right? What did they mean when they kept referring to me as a mate? What did Stiles mean when he said the soulmate bond?

Maybe I really had died. I never that I would be just as crazy in my afterlife. I pinched myself. Nope, I was alive, unless you experience pain after you die.

"You two, quiet down! She needs to rest, and she doesn't need to wake up to this. She doesn't know about werewolves," Melissa tried to tell them in a hushed voice. I was barely able to make it out, but I did. Maybe, your hearing improves after you go through a near-death experience. Crazier things have happened before. Wait, back up! What did she mean when she said werewolves?

God, they were all nuts! Werewolves exist in stories like my favorite book series ever called the Twilight saga.

I had to get out of here ASAP. I just have to find my grandmother who is always missing when I need her the most.

I attempted to get up because one like I mentioned before, these people were off their rocker, making me think that first impressions really are not all that, and two, I really, really had to pee.

Of course, as soon as I got up, I tripped over the metal thing that was carrying all of my fluids, and I fell face down on the ground. I groaned. First, I get attacked by a wolf that appears to be stalking me after it murdered my parents, and then after that big scare, my clumsiness still knocks me on my ass.

I just want my mommy, I think to myself and then I begin to cry to myself when I realize that I will probably never see her or my dad again.

I am distracted when I hear the door slam open, and I swear I heard Scott growl. Stiles was next to him as they rushed over to where I was lying on the floor. Melissa was behind them.

I knew that it was her because even though I didn't get to see her last night, her face somehow matched her voice.

Stiles was the first one to reach me. He looked unsure about whether or not he should touch me or help me up.

"Florence, what is wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, looking very sincere.

We barely knew each other, so why were they so concerned about me?

"I'm okay," I said, not really wanting to tell him that I had to go to the bathroom.

Stiles looked relieved as he pulled me halfway into his lap as he gave me a bear hug. I wanted to cry again because I loved the feeling of being held, especially after what I went through. Even though I only met Stiles yesterday, I kind of knew him already. He was a kind boy that was concerned about some strange girl's safety just like Scott.

Scott did that strange growl again, eying Stiles arms wrapped around me with a strangely feral expression on his face. Was he jealous?

"Scott," his mother said, exchanging an intense look with him that screamed you need to freaking chill out right this second.

Scott calmed down slightly when I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you guys came here to check on me," I said to him. "It's nice to know that I have friends already."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Scott said. "Except out on that date that I promised you. I wish that you never got hurt in the first place."

I began to shake as I thought about that damn wolf again and what happened last night. I tried to shake it off and Scott's kind words helped.

After Stiles reluctantly let me out of his embrace, Scott insisted on a big hug as well. Before he pulled away, I swear that he kissed me on my temple, but I will never know.

As Melissa checked me out to see that I was okay, my grandmother raced into the hospital room with a McDonald's bag in her hands.

"I'm sorry that I was late, sweetheart," my grandmother said as she kissed both sides of my face. "I had a feeling that you were going to wake up soon, and I thought that I had enough time to get you something good to eat besides that disgusting cafeteria food."

"It's okay, grandma," I said, smiling up at her. After Scott gave me a hug, he insisted that I lay back in bed and get better. Even though I was a little tired, I felt much better and thought that his overprotective side of his personality was sweet for now.

My grandma began to tear up as she continued to talk.

"You really scared me," she said as she grasped my hand tightly. "After the loved ones we lost, I don't know what I would do without my baby doll."

"I'm not going anywhere," I told her. "I'm not little red riding hood. It'll take more than a little wolf bite to kill me."

Melissa and my grandmother laughed as the latter cried a little, but Scott and Stiles exchanged a look, appearing unhappy. They were still very upset over what happened. Honestly, I was too, but sometimes humor helped me cope with all of the craziness.

"I like your friends," my grandma said, winking at me. "I ran into them while I was rushing out to get breakfast. They are very cute boys."

"Grandma, please!" I said, rolling my eyes as even Scott and then Stiles began to chuckle. I wasn't really annoyed with her. Actually, at this moment, I was content.

Like a wise man once said: Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light.

Right now, I was happy. Later, I might freak out more about the animal attack last night, and I will continue to grieve over the death of my parents, but I will continue to live for as long as I can. Already, I have made good friends, and I somehow I had the feeling again that this was only the beginning.

"Uh oh," Stiles said. "Liam and Theo texted me. They are not happy with me because I didn't tell them that Florence was in the hospital. They are on the way over here right now. I can't believe even have Theo's phone number. He is a psychopath."

"Why do you say that he is crazy?" I asked.

"It's a long story," Stiles and Scott said at the same time.

I shrugged. I was sure that I would find out eventually.

Right now, everything felt oddly complete with Stiles and Scott, but it still felt like something was missing. Little did I know that there were two men who I never met before who were sitting out in the waiting room. They were waiting to hear back from Melissa that I was alright because even though I didn't know it yet, I was bound to them just like I was to Liam, Scott, Theo, and Stiles. They would all become very important to me.

Author's Note- Thanks for reading. Review this chapter and tell me what you think. Who do you think the two mysterious guys are? Did you like my Harry Potter reference?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Thank you for all of the reviews! I always like to know what you guys think._

 **Florence**

Later on that day, I was discharged from the hospital. As I was walking out, I ran into Theo and Liam. Theo was wearing ruffled clothing that looked like it hadn't been washed in a while ( _boys)_ and Liam looked very well put together, if not a little stressed out.

"I tried to get here as fast as I could," Liam said, handing me a huge brown teddy bear that said 'Get Better Soon' on it. Its eyes were green like Liam. He watched me stare at it with an intense, unreadable look on his face. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," I said, hugging him. "You didn't need to do this."

He shrugged and continued hugging me. My head rested on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me securely. I had never felt more safe in my life. My grandmother cleared her throat from behind me, but it wasn't until I pulled away that Liam let go of me. He didn't want to. If it were up to him, I still would've been in his arms. I was pretty sure that my face was bright red.

"I'm glad that you are making friends, Florence," my grandmother said. "I'll give you guys a moment. I'll be waiting in the car."

Then she was gone.

"I got you something too," Theo said, taking a step forward. In his hands was a large, bouquet of red roses. "I'll carry it out to the car for you since your hands are full."

"That's it," Stiles said from behind me. Because of the gifts, I almost forgot that Stiles and Scott were behind me. "I'm going to the gift shop. I need to up my game."

 _Up his game?_ What was he talking about? Wait, were they all pining after me?

"I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on things," Scott said, looking intently at Theo. I could tell from just his gaze that Scott didn't like Theo. "What are you doing here, Theo?"

"Just checking on a friend," Theo replied. "I got it from here. If you are uncomfortable, you can leave." So they definitely didn't like each other. I prayed to myself that they wouldn't fight. The last thing that I needed right now was violence.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something strange. Two men were staring over at us. When they caught me staring at them, they looked away. One looked like he was about a handful of years older than I was if not more. He was tall with muscular arms and a strong chest. He wore a V neck that exposed some of his dark chest hair. He had black hair and what looked to be green eyes. The other guy sitting right next to him was slightly shorter, but stockier. He had a wide chest and a muscular body. He looked older than the guy he was sitting next to. He had small, round blue eyes and short brown hair.

I looked away, trying to shake off their stares. Maybe, I was just imagining things.

"Maybe you should leave," Scott said, taking a threatening step in Theo's direction. "Nobody wants you here."

Theo glared at Scott.

I decided to intervene before things got even more awkward. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I have to go. My grandmother is waiting for me."

As I was walking out to the parking lot, Stiles caught up to me. "Hey!" he said, handing me a heart with chocolate inside. "I snagged this from the gift shop. I thought that you might like it."

"Its not Valentine's day," I reminded him.

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, this is just a taste of what Valentine's day will be like," he told me.

"Stiles..." I said, shaking me head with a ridiculous smile on my face. Sometimes, boys could be so sweet and so stupid. "By next Valentine's day, you will probably already have another girl on your mind. You guys can't all keep pining after me."

"Well, I don't know you well, but I can already tell that you are not like other girls," Stiles said, looking down at his feet.

"You've only known me for two days," I said.

"Sometimes you just know when somebody special has entered your life," he said, locking eyes with me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "My grandmother warned me about guys like you," I said.

He frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She said that when a guys says something sweet like that, he just wants to get into your pants," I explained.

He raised his eyes as he raised his hands up in mock surrender. "Wow, that was exactly what I was planning to do," he said sarcastically. "I guess I'm going to have to put those plans off to the side now. You don't know what you are missing."

I laughed.

 **Theo**

I stood in the hospital waiting room after Florence and Scott left. I would like to say that I was surprised at how Scott was acting around me, but I wasn't. I hadn't always been on my best behavior or given the best impression.

But things were different now. As soon as Florence entered that classroom, I caught a whiff of her scent and I knew. She was my mate, the one that I was destined to be with as cheesy as that sounds, and I wouldn't let anyone keep me away from her.

I had also heard that sex with your mate was mindblowing, but I was keeping that part to myself. Scott and his stupid, pathetic pack were barely tolerating me at the moment. Even though I had fought by their side at the end, they didn't like the idea of me being one of Florence's mates.

If they knew that I had anything but pure intentions when it came to Florence, they would probably gut me, regardless of the way it would make Florence feel. Loosing a mate was supposed to be worse loosing a child, but she doesn't have to worry about that.

I'm not going anywhere, and I won't let anything harm her again, even if I have to be by her side all the time. She's not bad company. Her presence calms me.

I walked over to Derek and Peter who had been sitting in the waiting area looking like a bunch of creeps if you asked me. They were just two of the guys that I had to share Florence with. I didn't like the idea of sharing anyone or anything, but I had to act like I was until I could get Florence to choose me over the others. I hadn't known her for long, but from what I had found out about her so far from hanging out with her at school, she was one special girl. Very gorgeous too.

It turns out that Lydia had a vision of Florence before she moved here. Not only was she the banshee, she could also see the future. Lydia had informed Florence's other mates, Peter, Derek, Scott, and Liam about the vision but not me. Scott had only reluctantly told me about it afterschool yesterday after I threatened to torture Stiles. He said that Lydia had seen all of us with Florence and that we were her mates. She had also seen Florence with Stiles, but I had chosen to ignore that part. Stiles wasn't a supernatural being like me. Therefor, he didn't have the instinct to find his mate. I wasn't even sure if he had one.

Even though I didn't really like Peter or Derek that much, I wanted to talk to them. They might know something about what is going on.

"Do you know why that wolf attacked Florence?" I asked them, making sure to keep my voice down. Not everybody knew about the supernatural side of things in Beacon Hills.

Derek and Peter shared a long look.

"We think that it was an alpha werewolf," Derek was the first one to speak up.

"I told Scott that we think that it is an alpha werewolf," Derek was the first one to speak up.

"What would an alpha werewolf want to do with Florence?" I asked. Even though she had werewolf mates, she was still human. An innocent one. So how did she get herself in the middle of werewolf drama?

Derek and Peter locked eyes again. Clearly, they were communicating without saying anything out loud.

"Well, alphas are usually the only ones who can shift into a full wolf," Peter said, smirking. "I would know before...anyways, I went to Florence's house after the wolf attacked her. I was able to pick up on his scent. From what I could tell, he is a weak alpha. My guess is that he went crazy and that he became weak after loosing his pack."

"Basically, he is an alpha without a pack," Derek clarified. "The larger the pack, the stronger the alpha. The smaller the pack, the weaker the alpha."

"Got it," I said. "I still don't understand why he went after Florence."

"I did some research," Peter continued. "It turns out that Florence's parents were werewolf hunters. Chances are they killed the alpha's pack and he is seeking revenge."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review._

 **Florence POV**

When I went back to my grandmother's house, she took care of me. I was still sore from the wolf attack. She helped me upstairs to my bedroom and got me a glass of water before saying that she would be downstairs, making dinner and to holler if I needed anything. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I wasn't hungry. By taking care of me, she was showing that she loved me.

Stiles, Scott, Theo, and Liam texted me relentlessly. Our friendship had really gotten stronger in just a few days. Maybe the wolf attack had something to do with it. That must be it. They were afraid to loose me.

They wanted to call, but I told them that I was tired which was true. I also needed time to myself, to think over everything and get my mind right. The animal that attacked me the other night looked just like the one that murdered my parents, but he couldn't have been, right?

Scott messaged me, letting me know that as soon as I felt better, he wanted to take me out on a date. I wondered where we would go and tried to picture it in my head. Maybe it was a little obsessive, but this would be my first date after all.

When I wasn't texting the boys or reassuring my grandmother that I was okay, I decided to reread Pride and Prejudice over again. Even though it could get a little slow at times, Jane Austen was a genius. I could hear the sounds of the piano music playing from the movie as I read over my favorite scenes of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth.

Later on at night around eight pm, there was a knock on the front door. I heard my grandmother walk over to the front door and answer it. "Hello," she said, greeting the person standing out there.

"Do you know Ms. Odette?" I heard a man say. From the tone of his voice, I could tell that he was older. He was either in his late forties or early fifties. His voice sent chills down my arms.

"She's my granddaughter," my grandmother said slowly, sounding confused and a little unsure. I sat up out of bed and stood up on my feet, wincing at the pain that shot down my neck from the wolf bite. "Can I help you?"

"I am the Alpha of the Lost Moon Pack," the man at the door said, growling as my grandmother screamed.

I quickly ran downstairs. "Grandma!" I shouted in a panic.

A tall muscular balding man with crimson eyes had my shaking grandmother pressed against the wall as he leaned in, snarling at her. Instead of normal teeth, he had fangs. He didn't look human. He was acting very animalistic and scaring me half to death.

When he saw me, he looked over at me and smiled, but it wasn't a genuine smile. It was one full of evil promises and death.

"Leave my grandmother alone," I said as a man came running towards us.

He was younger than the one scaring my grandmother half to death. He also looked familiar. He was a good height for a man with a stocky body, short, brown hair, and blue eyes.

He looked very angry as he tackled the man hurting my grandmother to the ground.

"Florence, go! You need to leave," the man with the blue eyes said. He had the man claiming to be an alpha in a chokehold on the ground.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave the stranger who had saved my grandmother's life and possibly my own with this psychopath, but I didn't see how I could help, so I decided to take his advice and leave.

"Grandma, we need to go," I said.

She nodded as she continued to shake and cry. She walked into the room and grabbed her car keys. We then headed out towards the back door since the other guys were fighting at the front door.

I called the police as we walked to my grandmother's car. There was also an unfamiliar truck parked in the driveway. In the dark, I couldn't see much, but it looked orange. It either belonged to the man that attacked us or the man that saved us.

"This is Sheriff Stilinski," a police officer said, picking up my phone call. "How can I help you?"

This most be Stiles father. They had the same last name.

"Hi, this is Florence Odette," I said, "a man came to our front door and attacked my grandmother. Another man is there right now, fighting him."

Did I mention that when it comes to stressful situations, I don't make any sense?

"Can I have your address please?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as we approached my grandmother's car. My face went pale. The windows were shattered and it looked like somebody had smashed the car lights too. It looked like a car had also crashed into the back of our car. We couldn't drive anywhere in that thing. I looked over at my car. It was damaged too.

I rattled off my address to him and told him that our cars were in disrepair.

"We will be there soon," Sheriff Stilinski said. "Stay in there and be safe."

Then he hung up. He sounded like a very genuinely kind man. Now I know where Stiles gets it from.

"The police will be here soon," I informed my grandmother while she stood there, zoning out, and looking like she was in a state of shock.

Seven minutes later, I heard sirens and saw the flashing lights from the police cars as they approached. I turned around when I heard a branch snap. Standing several feet behind me was the wolf that had attacked and bitten me the other night.y

I screamed as he ran away into the woods.

"Florence, dear," my grandmother said, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "What is it?" she asked.

She didn't see the wolf.

Sheriff Stilinski escorted my grandmother, me, and the stranger who saved my life to the police station to ask us a few questions about what happened tonight. Sheriff Stilinski was on the heavier side with a gentle face, blue eyes, and light brown hair. He looked like he was in his late forties.

The man who saved our lives turned out to be Peter Hale. Judging by the look in Sheriff Stilinski's eyes, he didn't like Peter, but I didn't know why. Peter seemed like a good guy.

My grandmother and I along with Peter were now sitting in Sheriff Stilinski's office as he asked questions. My grandmother and I told him everything that happened and everything that we saw. We even described the man that had attacked my grandmother to him.

"What were you doing at their house, Peter?" Sheriff Stilinski asked him. My jaw dropped. Was he serious? If Peter hadn't been there, we could've gotten hurt or worse.

"I was taking a walk when I noticed some commotion at their place," Peter replied. "As you know, I own a piece of property close to Florence."

Sheriff Stilinski's eyebrows scrunched together. "Are you talking about the Hale house? That place has been abandoned for a long time."

"I'm doing a little renovating," Peter said.

Sheriff Stilinski asked a few more questions before a police officer drove us home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 _Author's Note- All I have to say is enjoy! Well...I guess that's not all I have to say. Thanks for all of the reviews so far! I love hearing from you guys. Oh and I don't own Teen Wolf (surprise!), but I do own any OC's and this plot._

 **Florence POV**

For the next few days, I stayed home from school after all of the craziness that had gone down. I couldn't help thinking about what I had overheard Scott, Stiles, and Melissa talking about at the hospital. They mentioned werewolves, and then I spotted a wolf outside while we waited for the police. It had been proven before that you cannot always trust what you see, especially in a high stress environment, but it seemed like too much to just be a coincidence.

The man that had broken into our home said that he was the Alpha of the Lost Moon Pack. He sounded crazy, but... **What if werewolves were _real?_**

I had never been the kind of person to believe in ghosts, but I wasn't a skeptic either. I know what I saw, and it was time to get some answers.

While I was away from school, Stiles, Scott, Liam, and Theo texted me constantly. They kept asking me how I was doing and why I wasn't at school. I smiled at their messages. It was nice to know that they cared even though part of me couldn't help but wonder why.

After a few hours cooped up in the house, I decided to take a little walk down the street and back. My grandmother waved at me from where she stood feeding the chickens as I passed by.

"Look whose wide awake and feeling better," she said, grinning. "Where are you going, sugar?"

"I'm just taking a little walk," I said. "Would you like to join me?"

She shook her head. "Exercise isn't my thing, but I hope you enjoy yourself," she said and we both laughed. It was the first time in a long time that things had been lighthearted between us since my parents passed away.

But as I started to walk away, I could feel that familiar dark cloud of emotion hovering over my head again. I wondered how other people dealt with grief and how they overcome it because it seemed to follow me where I went.

While I was walking, I became distracted by my thoughts, so I didn't notice the familiar figure up ahead right away. I slowed down once I nodded him, and my heart began to beat faster as I wondered if it was the same crazy man that had visited us not too long ago.

I was relieved when I saw that it was Peter Hale. Despite his age, there was something comforting about his blue eyes. And he really wasn't _that_ much older than me. Sure, he probably could've been my father's younger brother, but a bit of an age gap never killed anybody.

 _Florence, don't go there,_ I scolded myself. I was supposed to go out on a date with Scott sometime soon whenever I was ready to recover from what happened. Actually, after my little walk, I was going to ask him if he had any plans tonight.

Peter stood next to another guy who also looked familiar, but I couldn't remember when or where I had seen him. He was closer to my age but still older with brooding green eyes and thick, tousled black hair that I was just picture holding onto as his mouth...

 _Seriously, Florence?_ My rational side interrupted my dirty fantasy. What was wrong with me? I had never had a boyfriend before or even kissed a boy and now I was imagining a stranger I didn't even know doing things to my body.

I was definitely going to call Scott later on today. He was a good guy, handsome and he seemed genuinely interested in me.

I decided to try to turn back around before I ran into Peter, but he noticed me before I could.

"Florence!" he called out, something in his eyes brightening up. He still didn't loose his laid back sort of vibe. But there was something else there to with the way he carried himself. He seemed to scream _confidence_ and _power._

"Oh, hi, Peter," I said, walking up to him and his friend.

His friend stared at me as if he knew me and there was an intense/unreadable expression on his face with a touch of awe. It probably looked similar to the face I make when I look up at the nighttime sky and can make out some of the stars or when I see a painting that takes my breath away.

"What are you doing up here?" Peter asked before his friend cleared his throat making a not so subtle gesture. Peter rolled his eyes before gesturing towards his friend with his hand, "Florence, let me introduce you to my nephew, Derek Hale."

I was shocked. Peter was an _uncle_ even though he didn't look that much older than Derek himself.

"Hello, Derek. Its nice to meet you," I said, holding out a hand for him to shake. Derek took my hand gently as if I were made of glass and squeezed it slightly. My skin was warm and flushed where he touched me.

"Its nice to meet you, Florence," Derek said politely.

After a long time, he eventually let go of my hand, but it still felt like it was too soon.

"I just decided to take a walk," I said after a long pause, answering Peter's previous question. "I felt like I've been acting lazy lately."

"After what you have been through, I don't blame you," Peter said as he took a step closer to me, brushing a lock of my hair behind my hair. "You deserve a chance to relax. I don't know how you are holding up. Many other people would break after what you have been through but not you. You are a very strong woman."

I looked down at my feet, his words suddenly making me feel shy and speechless. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Derek studying me. It was like he wanted to remember me clearly in this moment.

"We can only do our best," I said, shrugging my shoulders like it was no big deal.

"But if you even feel like there is something in your life that you can't handle then you know where to find me," Peter said, pointing down the road towards a large, abandoned mansion. I remember him saying something about how he wanted to remodel the old Hale house. "I have been proven to be a great listener," he added.

Derek snorted.

"I should be going back to my house now," I said, feeling awkward. "My grandmother is waiting for me."

"I guess I'll see you around," Derek said, smiling. His teeth were perfectly straight, pearly, and white. I didn't know how attractive a smile could really be on a man.

"Bye," I said before I walked away.

 _That's it for now! Don't forget to tell me what you think! Thanks for reading._


End file.
